Chase's Pad
Chase's Pad is a fan-made spin off series of "PAW Patrol" parodying the YTV show "Zeke's Pad." It is about the adventures of Chase owning a magic electronic pad that brings life to anything he draws on it. Synopsis Chase is an imaginative artist. His pad is an amazing electronic gadget that is a mobile phone, PDA, GPS, MP3 player and a drawing tablet all rolled into one. Chase's pad has a unique glitch: anything he draws comes to life. Being a creative artist that he is, Chase is constantly drawing and making his drawings come to life. But he learns that for every action there is a reaction, and things don't turn out the way he imagines. Characters Note: Some of the characters act different in this series unlike the real show, and my other fanon series. Chase: as Zeke Marshall: as Jay Mitta as Rachel Cayden: as Ike Chase's Mom: as Ida Chase's Dad: as Alvin Everest: as Maxine Chester: as himself Episodes '''1. You Art What You Eat '''Chase draws up a room full of pancakes. They taste great, but then he eats so much that he became bloated and sick. Just so it happens that Chase shows up at his school during a physical test, which he fails miserably. Chase is sent to a fitness camp to whip him in shape. Worse, his Pad is confiscated before he can draw his way out of the camp. He has to call his best friend Marshall to help him get his Pad back, and escape from the torturous camp '''2. The Big Picture '''Chase loses controls of the TV remote at home and he misses his favourite reality show. He then draws himself a giant TV, but the whole neighbourhood now wants the remote to his TV. Chase feels like he doesn't matter anymore, and he draws himself as the star of his own reality show. Soon, his ego gets the best of him, and he begins to direct his family on how to portray themselves, eventually replacing them with better actors. This causes his family to stop talking to him anymore, and Chase must somehow repair the damage his giant ego has done. '''3. Fast Draw '''Chase decides to draw a robot version of himself to do the boring chores that he doesn't like. The robot is very hardworking and eager to please, but perhaps too eager. Chase then decides to add some personality to his robot to make it cool (i.e. make it more like him). The robot becomes so cool that it asks Chase's secret crush, Everest, out for a date. Chase becomes jealous and tries to make his robot stop, but it goes on a rampage and frames Chase for it, causing Chase to be stuck in detention. With Marshall's help, Chase escapes and lures the robot into a back alley for a classic western style showdown. Much to his surprise, the robot also has a magic Pad. '''4. The Art of Cool '''Chase's dad is a total embarrassment in front of Chase's friends. Dad's spinach clotted teeth, his corny songs and weird dance moves are definitely not cool. Chase runs to the bathroom for cover and quickly draws his dad to be more cool. When Chase gets back, his dad seems to have had a makeover with leather jacket, new hairstyle, a pair of Bono-like sunglasses and an electric guitar. However, Dad declares Chase is not cool enough anymore, and offers him some tips on how to be cool. Dad also helps Chase with his role in the family band. When Chase finds out that the first performance will be at his very own high school dance, he freaks out and worries that he is not cool enough. '''5. Drawn Together '''Chase and Marshall are spending too much time together, and they are getting on each other's nerves. They agree that they need to spend some time apart. To ensure they do not come close together, Chase draws them as opposite charges. However, what he actually draws are magnets on themselves, and they are drawn together! No matter where they go, they are stuck together, and they cannot get away from each other. To make matters worse, Chase has a skateboarding date with Everest, and with Jay stuck to him, Chase has a hard time impressing Everest. In a moment of frustration, after the Pad recharges, Chase draws Jay far, far away. Soon, Chase starts to miss his best friend. '''6. Clean Slate '''Chase is sick of his mom, Ida's strict cleaning rules, and draws a "no-cleaning zone" around his house. Things are reversed right away. The house is a mess, so is his mom, and better yet, she has a set of no-cleaning rules! Chase can now put his feet up on the coffee table, drop chocolate wrappers on the ground and not worry about cleaning! However, Mom takes her no-cleaning rules extremely strictly, and whoever is found doing a tiny bit of cleaning (e.g. moving a piece of paper to find something) is sent to the dreaded CR, the clutter room. The room is designed to break anyone of their cleaning habits. With his sister Mitta and Chester the dog in tow, Mom rules the house with a dirty iron first. Soon, Chase, his dad and brother Cayden are living in terror. Worse yet, Chase's Pad is lost in the clutter in his room. Eventually, they decide to revolt against Mom and bring cleanliness to the house. Can Chase find his Pad in time before Mom is on to him? Category:Fanon Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Parody